


Birthmas and Definitely Not Daddy Issues

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Silver's confusion, Gold's suddenly extremely interested in celebrating Christmas. With him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthmas and Definitely Not Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aj-therunaway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aj-therunaway).



> Basically this was part of a challenge to write a bunch of Christmas fics.

It was kind of a secret, but Christmas Eve was Silver’s birthday. As a result, his birthday and Christmas had always melded into one festive mess. There was never any real effort to make a fuss about his birthday: since Giovanni received presents too on Christmas Day, the bastard decided that was the one that mattered.

The really insulting thing was that Christmas wasn’t even a holiday in Johto. Almost nobody believed in Arceus or its so-called human form, Jesus Christ. Work and even school continued as usual and most people just saw Christmas as an excuse to eat fried chicken and strawberry cream cake. Children sometimes received small pity gifts, but Christmas was nothing at all like it was in the Western world. It was a holiday for lovers, and Giovanni invariably ran out on Christmas Eve to hit the love hotels, only returning on the 26th. Silver later learned that some parts of the Western world called the 26th Boxing Day. He didn’t know what that meant, but he took it to mean ‘Harass the Hell Out of Rockets Day’.

Of course, that was all in the past and Silver didn’t have a lingering grudge or anything like that since he and Gold completely destroyed Team Rocket. Lance had been there too, but Silver never gave Lance credit due to his abundance of capes and dragonite.

And he definitely didn’t overreact when he slammed the door in Gold’s face after Gold said he’d organised a proper romantic Christmas for them.

“Silver, c’mon, it’s my damn house!” Gold whined. “Lemme back in! I didn’t know you hated Baby Yesus!”

“Jesus.”

“Don’t you say the ‘j’ like a ‘y’?”

“No. You don’t even know his name, why would you wanna celebrate his birth?”

“I don’t, I wanna have lots of sex where my mum can’t hear!”

Gold’s mother opened the kitchen window and called out, “Thanks for the consideration, sweetheart, but I have earplugs.” She closed it again, turned to Silver and said, “Though he does scream a lot, doesn’t he? Oh, that boy of mine…”

Silver bolted from the house. Gold’s mother had no concept of boundaries and Gold at least had a vague one. He’d take his chances with Gold.

“What’s the problem?” Gold asked. “Are you actually Christian or something?”

Silver snorted. “No. It’s just a dumb holiday.”

“What’s dumb about an excuse to show off how much I love you?”

Silver stared determinately at a pile of snow. “Is it really necessary?”

“Nope. ‘S the point. You didn’t get this pissy about Valentine’s, is that really the problem?”

Fuckwit and his compassion. “No, not really.”

“D’ya wanna tell me what is?”

“Not really. It’s just, my birthday.”

“Christmas? You were born on the same day as Yesus? Uh, Jesus? You’re… Arceus spawn? Wait… is that who your mother is?! Is your mother actually Arceus?!”

Silver stared in disbelief. “Are you serious, idiot?”

Gold shrugged. “I dunno, I got some creepy vibes from your dad…”

“My birthday’s Christmas Eve,” Silver sighed.

“Then let’s ditch Christmas and have lots of late birthday sex?” Gold suggested.

Silver thought for a moment. “Yeah, okay.”

“Though, seriously, is your mum Arceus?”

“ _No_ , idiot.”


End file.
